On My Way
by Kuro49
Summary: An oneshot on one of my DGM fear. A story of Rabi, seen through the eyes of Kanda. Rabi is only a Bookman apprentice, on his way to becoming a true Bookman, and with whatever means necessary too.


Currently I am sick at home, away from school XD Call me lucky but my head hurts like hell and I felt like gaging at like 5 in the morning... Anyways this is written for my dad who is going back to HK today; see the posting date is on his departure day. Gah! I am so going to miss him so much. I will stop babbling about my own life and bring you my fanfic: this is an oneshot written about Rabi through the eyes of Kanda Yuu about one of my DGM fear.

I don't own anything.

XXX

**On My Way**

XXX

"It's raining." I warned him of the obvious as I tossed a few strands of ebony black from my shoulder.

He either ignored me or just didn't seem to hear. He walked out the door and into the stormy weather, in seconds he was drenched. His thin black shirt was plastered to his skin, and his red hair flattened on top of his skull, no longer the bouncy strands of red.

"Rabi!" I looked to my side as he called out. His white hair was glimmering in the dim door way. He called out to the red head as he bit his bottom lip.

"Come back in!" He demanded of him in a light voice.

The damn red head just kept on ignoring us. I furrowed my brows together in frustration. He is going to catch a cold if he doesn't come back in soon.

"He is going to catch a cold if he doesn't come back in soon." The shorter teen whispered to me, mirroring the thoughts I just had. I stared at him with an eye brow quirked.

"Thanks for the obvious, moyashi." I coldly commented. He glared at me for the nickname but turned and continued to look out where the idiotic red head was still drenched in the rain.

"What the hell is wrong with him…" I muttered annoyed as I absentmindedly run a hand through my bangs, slightly musing it up.

"Rabi…" I can hear the shorter teen next to me murmur to himself as he consistently gnawed on his pink lips.

"He can't hear you." I pointed out with a roll of my eyes.

"But… what can I do?" He turned to me, with a worried look on his face. I cast my gaze at him, his eyes were pained. It wasn't hard to tell.

"Keeping it all on the inside won't help you anymore then it will help him." I crossed my arm across my chest as I added coldly.

"You have to go up to him and slam it in his face."

I really don't know what came over me but I stepped from under the cover and walked right into the rain. The little pelts came down hard on my frame, it was freezing too. The rain drops were like little freezing bites that continuously gnawed on my skin. My frame shook lightly from the cold; my eyes were hazy, blocked by the heavy rain that keeps on coming down. All I could do to focus was that dulled red hair, it was the only thing that glowed in the dark.

I reached out and placed a hand on his slender shoulder. He visibly flinched, I don't think he know it was me. Slowly he turned around and stared at me in wonder, as if this was the very first time he seen me.

He parted his lips, but I couldn't hear whether he made any sounds.

He laid his other hand on top of mine's, which was still on his shoulder.

He parted those lips again; I strain to hear what he may be saying. But I couldn't even hear a single whisper.

"Rabi?" I stared at him through half lidded eyes as the rain was coming down, even harder now.

I gave a gentle shook of his shoulder, trying to bring him back inside. My hands were numb from the cold, and I am pretty sure his whole body was numb since he came out before me. He cast his gaze down and shook his head lightly as he dropped his hand to his side once more.

"You are going to get sick." I told him of the obvious.

He merely nodded, not really caring as he looked out further, although I doubt whether he could really see anything.

Suddenly the rain stopped.

I don't mean it really stopped.

The rain just stopped raining **on us**.

I looked to the side, the moyashi was holding on to a big umbrella, that shields the three of us from the pouring rain, although I could still hear the heavy pelts against the shell of the umbrella.

His cheeks were rosy red from the cold.

His breathing came out as ragged, he panted lightly as he brushed a strand of white from his face.

"You two are such idiots!" He pouted at the two of us as he finally caught his breath. "Don't you know that the both of you will be frozen by the time you guys have the sense of coming back in."

He lectured us like a mother would, although he was younger than the two of us.

He is so much more mature than his age.

Its scary sometimes, it just doesn't match him.

"Rabi, Kanda lets g--" He began but stopped when he saw Rabi's face.

It was blank and void of any emotion, it even surprised me.

"…R-rabi?" Moyashi's voice was a little shaken.

He directed his blank gaze at the white haired teen. Allen sucked in his breath.

Then he repeated, in a firmer tone this time. "Rabi… what is wrong?"

Rabi gave a small laugh, it held no happiness, it didn't even hold a single hint of any emotions at all.

"Kanda!" Allen looked at me as if urging me to do something.

"Tch." I could only muster.

What can I say? I don't know what was happening either.

Rabi has been perfectly normal until during dinner he was called to the library by the Bookman. After that he disappeared until moyashi and I bumped into him in the hallway.

Bookman and his apprentice.

I shook my head; I didn't know anything more about them than they **let on**.

And it wasn't much at all.

"Rabi…" The shorter teen whispers again, I could see his knuckles were white from his tight grip.

"Rabi." I plainly stated, attracting the attention of the other two. Then I continued. "Is it worth seeing moyashi like this?"

I could see a flicker of blurred emotions come fleeting through the iris of his eye.

He wasn't gone yet.

"I don't think so." I quietly said but the two of them heard me nice and clear.

"Want to explain now?" I asked as I brushed away wet strands that was plastered against my neck.

It felt strange; I was now leading the conversation, something I don't usually do.

Suddenly his eye twinkled again with amusement; it was just too Rabi-like.

It was too Rabi-like to **be** Rabi.

He gave us a wide grin as he stared at the two of us for a long while. It was as if he was absorbing all the details of us and storing it nicely into a file somewhere in his mind.

Suddenly as soon as his grin disappeared off of those lips he dropped all expressions off of his face.

Finally he parted his rosy red lips.

I don't know why but I had a feeling that the things he was about to say weren't going to make this day any brighter.

"I am sorry Yuu-chan." He looked at me.

Sorry about what?

Then he tore his gaze from me and looked at the teen who was still holding the umbrella. I could tell his hand was shaking, not from the cold but from the realization that was slowly being revealed to the two of us.

"I am sorry to you too, Allen."

He looked at the two of us with a blank expression now.

Allen's lips trembled with the fear of what he was going to say next. He muttered over and over again the single syllable of no.

I could only look at his blank eye as it reflected my own fears just in a shade of **emerald green**.

"Rabi is gone." He told the two of us.

He paused, I don't think anyone would have ever guessed but it was so obvious that I can't believe none of us suspected.

Rabi was a Bookman apprentice after all.

And he was trained to do exactly what he is doing right now.

Then he whispered in a deathly quiet voice that didn't sound like Rabi at all.

"**My 49****th**** alias is done, on to my 50****th**** one."**

He was merely **on his way** to become a Bookman.

XXX

What can I say? It explains itself. At least I hope so.

Kuro


End file.
